A display device (organic electroluminescent display) which uses organic electroluminescent elements (OLED: organic light emitting diodes) is known as an image display device that uses current-driven light-emitting elements. The organic electroluminescent display has advantages of good viewing angle characteristics and low power consumption, and thus is thought to be a promising candidate as a next-generation flat panel display (FPD).
The organic electroluminescent display includes scanning lines and data lines, and selection transistors at intersections of the scanning lines and data lines, the selection transistors each connected to a capacitor. An organic electroluminescent display which turns on a selection transistor to write a signal voltage carried by a data line to a capacitor and uses a drive transistor connected to the capacitor to drive the organic electroluminescent element is referred to as an active matrix organic electroluminescent display. A problem with the active matrix organic electroluminescent display is luminance variations due to variations in characteristics of the drive transistors and the organic electroluminescent elements, in which the organic electroluminescent elements included in pixels differ in luminance even if the same signal voltage is applied to the organic electroluminescent elements.
As a conventional method for correcting luminance variations across an organic electroluminescent display, a method is disclosed which corrects variations in characteristics of the drive transistors and the organic electroluminescent elements by measuring an anode voltage of the organic electroluminescent element for each pixel and correcting a signal voltage based on the measured anode voltage.
For example, according to a display device and a method for controlling the same disclosed in Patent Literature 1, conductive line included in a pixel circuit which includes the organic electroluminescent element is pre-charged and then an anode voltage of the organic electroluminescent element is measured. If the anode voltage measured after the pre-charging is unstable, pre-charging conditions are reconfigured and the conductive line is pre-charged. Then, the anode voltage is measured again. This allows circuit element characteristics to be measured quickly and accurately.